This invention relates to an intake system for an automotive engine and more particularly to a silencing arrangement for silencing the noises emanating from an automotive engine.
It has been recognized that the performance of an internal combustion engine can be improved by utilizing an induction system having relatively long runners that serve the intake passages of the engine under low speed running. Of course, the ability to lengthen the runners is dependent upon the room available. With modern motor vehicles, the engine compartment is very small and there is not a great deal of room for such extended manifold systems.
Furthermore, it is a common practice to provide a transverse engine placement in the engine compartment for driving the adjacent wheels. Of course, this further adds to the problem of providing adequate manifolding to achieve the desired performance.
It has been proposed to provide a plurality of intake manifold runners that extend from rearwardly facing intake ports back over the top of the engine and toward the forward side in order to lengthen the induction system. Frequently it is also desirable to provide a plenum chamber at the inlet to these long runners so as to further improve performance. Of course, this gives rise to further placement problems, as aforenoted.
Also, it is desirable to provide a low hood line for the vehicle for both streamlining and styling purposes. This means that the hood may be quite close to the engine and this can give rise to the emanation of engine noise to the occupants of the vehicle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved intake system for an engine wherein there is additionally provided a sound deadening between the induction system or components of the engine and the hood so as to avoid the generation of extraneous noises.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved compact induction system and silencing arrangement for an automotive engine.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved induction system and silencing arrangement for a transversely disposed internal combustion engine utilized to power a motor vehicle.